A home network system controls home devices installed in a home by connecting the home devices to each other through a wired/wireless network. An enhanced home network system provides various services connected to the Internet by integrating home devices through a Home GateWay (HGW or H-GW) to connect to an external shared data network, for example, an Internet Protocol (IP) network, that is, the Internet, or any other similar and/or suitable data network. The home network system can provide a user's desired services by controlling home devices according to the user's requirements.
Lately, with a variety of home devices and a variety of user requirements, a need to provide optimal services in response to the variety of user requirements is increasing.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.